


The Angel and the Prince

by kola21



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kola21/pseuds/kola21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack finds an excuse to flirt with Bits</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and the Prince

> "Don’t go climbing up on the kitchen chairs anymore, I can’t afford to lose one of my best players because of a _pie_.”
> 
> "Well if _someone_ hadn’t put the baking goods so high!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to applecrazy13 on tumblr !!


End file.
